Yuki vs Eiri
by Abryl
Summary: Yuki und Shuichi haben eine kleine auseinandersetzung und Shuichi weigert sich fortan mit ihm zu schlafen. Kriegen die beiden es wieder hin?YukiXShu, shonenai was sonst X3
1. Yukis POV: Chapter 01

Disclaimer:

Gravitation, und alle seine Charaktere, gehören Murakami Maki.

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, es sei denn ihr wollt mich dafür bezahlen, aufzuhören.

Ich akzeptiere konstruktive Kritik, würde mich über Beta-angebote freuen und lache über Leute, die es nötig haben, über mich und meine Arbeit zu meckern.

Bedenkt, dass es sich hier um Fanfiction handelt, also eine Geschichte von einem Fan,  
die Charaktere sind also keinesfalls "OOC", weil ich schließlich nicht Murakami-senpai bin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Als die Tür zuknallt zucke ich, nicht zum ersten Mal in der letzten Stunde, zusammen.

Flashback

Es war gerade mal kurz nach Mittag als du von deiner Arbeit nach Hause kommst. Ich hatte mich eigentlich auf einen ruhigen Nachmittag eingestellt, denn wenn ich mich jetzt ranhielt könnte ich noch vor dem Abendessen fertig sein und den Rest des Tages mit dir verbringen. Ich habe meinen Gedanken kaum beendet, da kommst du auch schon durch die Wand gesprungen.

"Yuuuukiii! Ich bin wieder daaaaaaaaaaa!"Zucken Nr. 1...

Manchmal würde ich dich am liebsten schütteln und fragen wer in drei Teufels Namen gesagt hat ich wäre taub, so das du jedesmal schreien mußt damit ich dich höre!

Ich ignoriere dich und tippe weiter an meinem Kapitel.

"Yuki! Gestern ist ein Zirkus in die Stadt gekommen gehen wir da hin? Biiiiiiiitteeeeee! Hiro hat keine Zeit er hat ein Date mit Ayaka! Bitte Yuki! Mach doch auch mal Pause!"

Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen und meine Augenbraue verkrampft sich. Zucken Nr. 2...

"Hau ab du nervst."

"Aber... der Zirkus ist morgen wieder weg...! Yuki bitte es ist sooo lange her seit wir mal was unternommen haben!"

Wow.. Du fängst tatsächlich an zu Argumentieren anstatt dich an mich zu klammern und rumzunöhlen. Aber wenn ich den abend mit dir verbringen will muss ich mich jetzt ranhalten.

"Schieb dir deinen Zoo sonstwohin, ich a-r-b-e-i-t-e!"

Ich wappne mich für weiteres Gejammer und meine Finger verlassen sogar für einen Bruchteil die Tastatur, doch es kommt nichts.

Du stehst da, die Hände an deinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt und siehst mich ohne jegliche Emotionen an.

"Du hörst mir nicht zu," sagst du seelenruhig, Ich spreche von einem Zirkus! Mistkerl." Ich sehe wie dein Kiefer sich spannt. Du scheinst wirklich angesäuert zu sein. Egal. Nicht das erste mal.

Du verläßt schweigend den Raum und knallst die Tür mit einem lauten Rums zu.

Zucken Nr. 3...

Ich wende mich wieder meinem Laptop zu. Du hast dich bisher immer schnell wieder beruhigt und ich denke spätestens heute abend wenn ich dir sage das ich nicht mehr arbeiten muss ist alles wieder in Ordnung.

Von nebenan dröhnt plötzlich deine Selbst zusammengestellte CD herüber, die nur deine Lieblingslieder enthält. Zucken Nr.4...

Man dürfte meinen nach 6 Jahren mit dir hätte ich mich an deine Lautstärke gewöhnt.

Du überspringst alle langsamen Lieder, selbst die von Nittle Grasper die ich für dich geschrieben habe, und bleibst bei "The Rage Beat" hängen.

Du würdest dich wundern wie viele deiner Lieder ich mittlerweile binnen der ersten 4 Sekunden erkenne.

Nach 3 mal "Rage Beat" 5 mal "Wish Matrix" und 2 mal "Jounetsu Ballad" Mache ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche für einen Kaffee. Als ich durchs Wohnzimmer komme sehe ich dich mit dem Rücken zu mir auf dem Sofa sitzen, völlig darin vertieft etwas auf ein Blatt zu kritzeln.

Anscheinend fällt dir, angeregt durch unseren kleinen Streit, wieder mal ein Songtext ein, den deine Fans lieben, und ich, einfach schon aus Gewohnheit, bemitleiden werde.

Ich kehre mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffe zurück in mein Arbeitszimmer ohne das du auch nur ahnst das ich dich gerade 10 Minuten lang beobachtet habe.

Ich höre wie du im Wohnzimmer rumhüpfst und Möbel verschiebst. Das machst du immer wenn du einen Streit mit mir hattest und danach nicht weißt was du tun sollst.

Ich hab mit meiner Therapeutin geredet. Sie sagt das ist deine Art der Stressbewältigung.

Du kreierst quasi einen neuen Lebensraum um deine Umgebung nicht immer mit einem Streit in Verbindung zu setzten.

Das bringt mich darauf Thoma wegen neuem Parkettboden anzurufen...

Ich tippe noch ein wenig weiter bis plötzlich die Musik ausgeht. Ich rechne damit das du gleich noch mal in mein Arbeitszimmer reinluken wirst, doch anstatt dessen höre ich die Haustür zuknallen. Ich zucke zusammen, nicht das erste mal in der letzten Stunde.

Flashback Ende

Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um dich du bist wahrscheinlich zu Hiro um dich auszuheulen, und vermasselst ihm sein Date. Macht auch nichts weiter so verknallt wie die beiden ineinander sind könntest du Hiro die Haare abschneiden und Ayaka würde ihn trotzdem noch vergöttern. Eew... Hiro ohne Haare... Verdammt das Bild werde ich jetzt nicht mehr los.

Um halb fünf ist es endlich geschafft.

Mein Kapitel ist fertig, das Nachwort geschrieben, mein 14 Buch komplett.

Ich sage meinem Editor Bescheid, rufe anschließend beim Italiener an und bestelle dir deine Lieblingslasagne in Extra-Shuichi-Größe, mir selbst Gemüsetagliatelli als kleine Yuki-Portion.

Irgendwie muss ich ja schließlich wieder gut machen das du auf den Zirkus verzichten mußtest, und du weißt, das du es nie erleben wirst, das ich mich wortwörtlich entschuldige.  
Außerdem hätte ich dich gerne zum Dessert. Verdammt ich kann mir das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen... Ich werde weich.

Ich lege mich noch mal ins Bett und stelle mir einen Wecker um den Bringdienst nicht zu überhören. Das letzte mal das ich mir einen Wecker zum aufstehen gestellt habe ist schon ewig her. Ich hoffe ich überhöre ihn nicht wie ich ihn überhöre wenn du aufstehen mußt.

Nachdem ich den Wecker wieder zusammengebaut und das Loch in der Wand mit meinem Nachtschränkchen überdeckt habe, springe ich schnell noch unter die Dusche.

Ich ziehe meine bzw. deine, also quasi... unsere Lieblingshose an und streife mir den roten Kaschmirpulli über den du mir zu unserem 4 jährigen Geschenkt hast. Danach gehe ich in die Küche und fange an den Tisch für uns zu decken. Sollte ich vielleicht den Rotwein aufmachen den Thoma mit aus Frankreich mitgebracht hat? Warum nicht. Ich glaube zwar nicht das du einen Perignon Jahrgang '72 zu schätzen weißt, aber ich dafür um so mehr.

Ich höre die Haustür und einen Moment später stehst du dann vor mir.

Mit deinen riesigen violetten Augen schaust du erst mich und dann den Tisch an, bis deine Augen wieder auf mir ruhen. Du lehnst am Türrahmen während ich halt an den Küchenarmaturen finde, und wir sehen uns nur an. Es klingelt und zögernd löst du den Augenkontakt um zu öffnen. Ich folge dir, bezahle über deine Schulter hinweg den Bringdienst und schmeiße ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu weil er dich eindeutig zu lange anguckt.

Ich nehme dir die Tüten ab, führe dich in die Küche, schiebe dir den Stuhl ran, serviere unser Essen und schenke uns Wein ein. Ich hebe mein Glas und nach kurzem zögern hebst auch du mir deins entgegen und wir prosten uns zu. Deine Augen scheinen meine nie zu verlassen und ich würde dich am liebsten auf der stelle packen und ins Bett zerren.

Das Essen verläuft ruhig und schweigsam.

Ich spüle ab und du greifst nach einem Handtuch. Ich gebe dir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, nehme dir das Handtuch ab und murmle, das das auch ruhig bis morgen warten kann.

Ich würde liebend gerne mit dir im Schlafzimmer verschwinden aber du bleibst im Wohnzimmer, setzt dich aufs Sofa und siehst mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich tue dir den Gefallen und setze mich zu dir. Nach einiger Zeit verlagerst du dein Gewicht und legst deinen Kopf in meinen Schoß.

Irgendwann einmal werde ich dir sagen wie sehr ich es liebe so mit dir zu sitzen.

Ich streiche dir eine Strähne aus der Stirn und du erschauerst. Ich lächle und mache Anstalten aufzustehen. Du blickst mich fragend an und ich nutze die Gelegenheit dir einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.

Es ist ein besonderer Kuss. Ohne jegliche Forderung. Nur weich, zärtlich und sanft.

Ich stehe auf, gehe bis zur Tür und drehe mich dann um.

Du liegst immer noch auf dem Sofa, wirkst verblüfft und fragst dich wahrscheinlich warum ich mich so komplett untypisch verhalte.

Nun... vielleicht hat Eiri durch dich endlich eine Chance wieder hervorzukommen.

Ich gehe weiter und während ich ins Schlafzimmer trete höre ich wie die Holzdiehlen unter deinen Füßen knacken.

Als du ins Zimmer kommst schließe ich die Tür hinter der ich stand und du drehst dich zu mir um. Ich lege meine Hand auf deine Wange, küsse dich diesmal fordernder und führe dich rückwärts vor mir her zum Bett.

Als wir das Bett erreichen knickst du nach hinten weg und ziehst mich mit dir.

Deine Küsse schmecken süß und ich atme deinen Duft ein.

Langsam schiebe ich dir dein T-Shirt hoch um es dir nur wenige Sekunden später über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Ich verlasse deinen Mund und küsse mich über dein Ohr zu deinem Nacken in den ich sanft reinbeiße. Ich fühle wie du erschauerst und küsse dein Schlüsselbein.

Ja, auch ich weiß wo deine Schwachstellen liegen.

Dir entkommt ein wohliger Seufzer und ich fühle mich bestätigt das du mich immer noch anziehend findest.

Deine Hände verkrallen sich in meinen Haaren und auch mir kommt ein stöhnen über die Lippen. Ich küsse mir meinen Weg entlang deines Brustbeins zu deinem Bauchnabel und versenke kurz meine Zunge darin. Du kicherst und ich kann mir ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Als ich mit meinen Händen den Bund deiner Hose erreicht habe und mit meiner Mund bereits die ersten Haare deiner Lenden küsse hälst du plötzlich den Atem an und meinen Kopf fest.

"Nein..."

Deine Worte wirken wie eine kalte Dusche und ich bin so wach wie noch nie.

"Was?"

Du schaust mich mit diesen riesigen traurigen Augen an und schüttelst den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich will das jetzt nicht."

Ich richte mich auf und gleite von dir herunter. Ich fahre mir mit meinen Händen durch die Haare und versuche meine Fassung wieder zu erlangen.

Ich weiß nicht ob du es gemerkt hast aber dieses eine simple Wort hat mich verletzt.

"Wie meinst du das ?"

"So wie ich es sage.. Ich möchte -jetzt- keinen Sex mit dir."

Du bist unglaublich ruhig und ich merke wie sich in meinem inneren etwas zusammenzieht.

Er liebt mich nicht mehr. Er will nicht mit mir schlafen. Er liebt mich nicht mehr.

Ich drehe mich um und gehe ins Wohnzimmer. Ich setze mich aufs Sofa und zünde mir eine Zigarette an.

Wieso verweigert er mir das einzige was mich mit ihm verbindet?

Ich habe doch nichts anderes. Ich kann nicht mit ihm über Musik reden ich glaube kaum das er jemals etwas von Choupin gehört hat und ich bezweifle das er jemals eins meiner Bücher gelesen hat.

Was bleibt uns also noch?

Ich stütze meinen Kopf in meine Arme und rauche zu Ende.

Heute bin ich derjenige der auf er Couch schläft.

* * *

Soviel zu meinem ersten Kapitel.

Interesse an einem zweiten ?

Ich bin übrigens jemand der sich über jedes Review freut,

aber nicht jemand der Reviews braucht um weiter hoch zu laden.

Ich weiß allerdings nicht in welchen abständen das sein wird, also werdet ihr euch gedulden müssen, denn ich gehöre zur arbeitenden Gesellschaft und weiß nicht wann ich wieder ein bisschen zeit habe... ;)

Kody

Noch eine Frage... Soll ich Shu's POV direkt dahinter als ch. 02 hochladen oder eher gaanz am ende quasi das ganze nochmal aufbauen nur aus Shu's Sicht ?  
Lasst es mich wissen :)


	2. Yukis POV: Chapter 02

Disclaimer:

Gravitation und alle seine Charaktere gehören Murakami Maki.

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit es sei denn ihr wollt mich dafür bezahlen aufzuhören.

Ich akzeptiere konstruktive Kritik, würde mich über Beta-angebote freuen, und lache über Leute die es nötig haben über mich und meine Arbeit zu meckern.

Bedenkt das es sich hier um Fanfiction handelt, also eine Geschichte von einem Fan,

es gibt also keinerlei Charaktere die "OOC" sind, weil ich schließlich nicht Murakami-senpai bin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage verlaufen bedrückend leise ab.  
Du bist kaum zu hause, hast wohl viel im Studio zu tun, oder willst mich einfach meiden.

Ich bin aber auch nicht viel besser. Verkrieche mich in meiner Arbeit und hab einfach aus purem Trotz weil du nicht da bist mit meinem Nächsten Buch angefangen.

Dabei meinte Mizuki-san ich könnte mal eine Weile Abstand von meinem Laptop nehmen,

um mich dir zu zuwenden.  
Ich denke das Thema hat sich erledigt...

Ich habe keine Ahnung worüber ich schreiben soll, deshalb nehme ich den Rat meines Literaturprofessors auf und tue das, was schon als Student die Hölle für mich war.

Freies Schreiben.

Auf meinem Bildschirm flackern viele langgezogene Mhm's und aaa's und dazwischen immer mal wieder die Worte Shuichi, Yuki und Eiri.

Mir fällt ein, wie oft ich hier saß und nichts lieber getan hätte als ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen um mich zu dir zu setzen.  
Meinen Arm um dich zu legen und einfach den Abend mit dir verbringen.

Doch meistens war ich dann auch schon wieder in meinen Romanen Vertieft und wenn du dann in den Raum kamst und dich an mich klammertest schaltete sich mein Hau-ab-du-nervst-mode wieder ein und ich hab dich eiskalt abblitzen lassen.

Dabei wolltest du das selbe wie ich.

Ich lehne mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und seufze. Wir haben seit 1 ½ Wochen nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Ich weiß, Sex ist nicht alles und doch ist er auf gewisse Weise das Bindeglied unserer Beziehung.

Ich fühle mich von dir zurückgestoßen, und tief in mir manifestiert sich der Gedanke das du mich nicht mehr willst.  
Ich hatte schließlich auch genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Du wolltest mit mir in diesen blöden Zirkus. Ich hätte ja sagen sollen, doch erstens musste ich meinen Roman fertig bekommen weil ich den Abend nur mit dir verbringen wollte, und zweitens dachte ich du würdest mit Hiro genauso viel Spaß haben und ließ dich so gehen.

Mir ist erst vor ein paar Tagen aufgefallen das du Recht hattest. Ich hab dir nicht richtig zugehört. Hiro war schließlich mit Ayaka unterwegs. Wo also warst du?

Verheimlichst du mir was?  
Bist du zu einem anderen gegangen, von dem du das bekommst was ich dir anscheinend nicht geben kann?

Ist es vielleicht sogar eine Frau ?  
Ich will gar nicht mehr daran denken und schließe den Laptop.  
Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer und lege mich dort auf die Couch.

Seit ich die Nacht hier verbracht habe liege ich gerne hier.  
Ich schlafe zwar nicht gerne hier, denn dazu ist sie einfach nicht bequem genug, aber für ein kleines Nickerchen reicht es immer.  
Keine Ahnung wie du es schaffst nach einer Nacht auf diese Höllending herumzuspringen.. Ich habe eindeutig etwas gezerrt.

Ich atme noch mal tief ein und dein Geruch zieht mir in die Nase, und einen Moment später bin ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

Ich wache auf als ich fühle das es sich jemand auf meinem Hintern bequem macht.  
Da es ein Fliegengewicht ist bin ich überzeugt das du es bist, denn Thoma würde sich soetwas nicht trauen, ich würde ihn umbringen.

Ich bin hin- und hergerissen ob ich dich anmeckern soll, weil du mich geweckt hast oder ob ich mich einfach umdrehen soll um dich in den Arm zu nehmen und dich davon zu überzeugen das ich dich wirklich liebe und nicht verlieren will.

Du nimmst mir die Entscheidung ab indem du anfängst meinen Rücken zu massieren und mir damit ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entlockst.

"Verdammt bist du verspannt... Du solltest nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen, du hast schon genug Probleme mit deinem Rücken wenn du den ganzen Tag am PC hockst."

Ich schließe die Augen und genieße deine Massage und antworte nicht.

Schließlich bist es wieder du der nach ein paar Minuten die Stille bricht.  
Du stoppst die Massage, legst dich auf mich, küsst mir den Nacken und knabberst an meinem Ohr.

"Yuki..."

Ich höre an deiner Stimme das dir unsere Abstinenz nicht gefällt  
Es jagt mir einen Schauer durch den Körper und das liegt nur zu einem kleinen teil an deinem Geknabbere an meinem empfindlichen Ohr.

"Yuki schläfst du?"

Du hast angefangen mein Hemd nach oben zu schieben und hauchst federleichte Küsse meine Wirbelsäule entlang. Erst zwischen die Schulterblätter, immer tiefer wandernd.

"Jetzt nicht mehr", flüstere ich, aber es ist durchaus angenehm so geweckt zu werden."

Du bist an meiner Hüfte und meiner Hose angekommen, schlägst den Bund um und küsst mich aufs Steißbein.

Es durchzuckt meinen ganzen Körper und ich würde dich am liebsten auf der Stelle zu Boden ziehen.  
Aber ich will auch nicht schon wieder zurückgewiesen werden.  
Also überlasse ich dir die Führung.  
Abwechslung soll bekanntlich Beziehungen wieder beleben.

Du verlagerst dein Gewicht auf deine Beine, die an den Seiten meiner Hüfte liegen und lehnst dich zurück.  
Mittlerweile kann ich sogar fühlen das deine Abstinenz dir zu schaffen macht, denn deine Erregung drückt in die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels.  
Gut das wir unsere jeweiligen Positionen geklärt haben, denn ich bin sehr nervös in solchen Situationen seit... dem Vorfall vor 11 Jahren.

"Dreh dich zu mir um", hauchst du ganz nah an meinem Ohr und Herz schlägt unwillkürlich schneller.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe in deine Augen. Sie sind wunderschön und ich habe das Gefühl ich würde schmelzen. Du öffnest mein Hemd und küsst dir den weg vom untersten Knopf hoch bis zu meinem Schlüsselbein, machst einen Umweg um über meine Ohrmuschel zu lecken und gibst mir dann einen lang ersehnten innigen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ich greife nach deinen Hüften, schiebe dich auf meinen schoß und setze mich auf. Du stöhnst in meinen Mund als unsere Erregungen aufeinandertreffen und ich bin mehr als nur froh eine Boxershorts und eine Jogginghose anzuhaben- in meinen normalen Klamotten wäre es ungemütlich eng.

„Shuichi... Bett... Ich... brauche dich..."

Oh, oh... Ich bin wirklich weich geworden...

Der Kuss hat an Intensität verloren ist in die Grundstufe von purer Zärtlichkeit zurückgefallen und ich merke wie du mich dabei anlächelst.  
Nun es ist keine leichte Übung jemanden der Lächelt gut zu küssen und alleine aufgrund meiner absolut absurden Gedanken fange ich plötzlich auch an zu lächeln.

Du guckst als hätte dich der Blitz getroffen und deine Augen glitzern mich an.

"Das steht dir. Du solltest das öfter machen", sagst du, drückst mir noch einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen und erhebst dich dann. Du nimmst meine Hand und ziehst ich hinter dir her.

Du ziehst mich aufs Bett aber nicht wie sonst auf dich sondern neben dich und schaust mich ein paar Minuten nur an.

Plötzlich hebst du deine Hand und streichelst über meine Wange.

"Ich liebe dich."

Ich will es dir sagen doch mein Mund ist ausgetrocknet und meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürrt.

Ich öffne den Mund, auch auf die Gefahr hin nur Blödsinn zu stammeln, einfach um dich wissen zu lassen das ich dich nicht ignoriere und deine Liebesgeständnisse auch nicht einfach so an mir vorüberziehen.

Plötzlich aber liegt dein Finger auf meinen Lippen.

"Ich weiß", flüsterst du, lächelst mich mit strahlenden Augen an und küsst mich kurz auf die Lippen. "Du bist ein großer Künstler beim schreiben aber du hast es nicht so mit Worten."  
Wieder küsst du mich. „Aber das ist schließlich der in den ich mich verliebt habe.  
Es tut mir weh wenn du mich beschimpfst und kaltherzig bist. Aber das bist du, Yuki, und in diese Person habe ich mich schließlich verliebt... Außerdem ist da noch deine andere Seite, deine weiche, geradezu zärtliche, die mir die Haare aus der Stirn streicht, oder die Decke über die Schultern zieht und mich auf die Stirn küsst, wenn du denkst das ich schlafe und ich merke nichts. Ich weiß, das du mich liebst, auch wenn du es niemals sagen wirst.  
Du musst es mir nicht sagen. Worte sind nichts gegen Taten, und mit deinen kleinen Handlungen beweist du mir viel mehr wieviel ich dir bedeute als ich dir mit meinen Worten wohl jemals beweisen kann."

Dir rollt eine Träne über dein Gesicht und ich strecke den Arm aus um sie dir von der Wange zu streichen.

"Zeig mir wie sehr du mich liebst... Make love to me...", deine Stimme wird leiser und ich erliege dem Drang dich zu küssen.

Erst zaghaft berühren sich unsere Lippen.  
Ich knabbere an deiner Unterlippe und du seufzt glücklich. Ich stoße mit meiner Zunge vor und taste mich an deiner Lippe entlang ins Innere. Ich gedulde mich, will dich ermutigen ein bisschen aus dir herauszukommen und bleibe mit meiner Zunge nur im vorderen Bereich deines Mundes und nippe immer mal wieder an deiner Oberlippe.

Ich muss nur einen kleinen Moment warten, da fühle ich wie deine Zunge die meine zaghaft anstupst und in meinem Bauch breitet sich eine angenehme Wärme aus.  
Unsere Zungen umkreisen sich, erkunden den Mund des anderen den eigentlich schon so genau kennen, und doch nicht die Lust an ihm verlieren.

Ich lege mein Hemd ab, an dem du schon so wunderbare Vorarbeit geleistet hast, und wende mich deinem Pullover zu.  
Ich fahre mit meinen Händen an deinen Hüften unter den Pullover an deinem nackten Torso entlang und merke wie du erschauerst.

Ich liebe es wie du auf die kleinsten meiner Berührungen immer noch so reagierst wie in unserer ersten Nacht.

Als ich dir den Pullover über den Kopf streife merke ich das er dir eigentlich viel zu groß ist und blicke genauer hin.  
Es handelt sich um den, den ich gestern getragen habe.

"Du hast mich also vermisst, hm?" necke ich ihn und deute auf den Pullover

Du grinst, öffnest deine Hose und deutest auf deine lose Boxershorts, die nach näherer Betrachtung meine eng anliegene Kelvin Klein Unterwäsche ist.

"Freak", murmle ich und küsse dich grinsend auf den Bauchnabel.

"Freaks Lover" kichert er leise und zieht mich ein Stück höher um wieder in einem langen Kuss zu versinken.

* * *

Die Nacht war Leidenschaftlich, zärtlich und einfach wunderschön.  
Ich liege in unserem Bett, einen Arm unter meinem Kopf verschränkt, auf dem anderen liegst du, und blicke an die Decke an der sich das Sonnenlicht abzeichnet.

Ich streiche dir eine Strähne aus der Stirn und du rückst unterbewußt näher an mich um dich in meine Schulter zu kuscheln.  
Dein Arm wandert über meinen Bauch und bleibt schließlich auf meiner Brust liegen

Mir entkommt ein keiner Seufzer und deine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen,

wie jedesmal wenn du kurz davor bist wach zu werden.

Dein Gesicht entspannt sich wieder und ich lächle in deine verschlafenen Augen.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze."

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?" grinst du und streichst mit deiner Hand über meine Brust.

„Weißt du... eigentlich hatte ich den anstrengenderen Part. Warum bist also du immer derjenige der völlig fertig ist ?"

„Schmeichelt dir das denn nicht? Liegt schließlich an dir das ich völlig kraftlos in deinen Armen liege."

Ich kann mir ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen und beuge meinen Kopf nach unten.  
Du erkennst auf was ich es abgesehen habe, streckst mir deinen Kopf entgegen und wir versinken in einem Kuss. Bis dein Magen plötzlich auf sich aufmerksam macht.

„Komm wir springen unter die Dusche und dann koche ich dir deine Lasagne.  
Und wenn du ganz brav bist... gibt's noch nen schönen Nachtisch", ich grinse anzüglich und knabbere an deiner Oberlippe.  
Du schaust mich an, grinst und flüsterst:" Mit Sahne ?"

Ich muss schon wieder lachen und es ist ein seltsam schönes Gefühl.  
" Sicher. Meinetwegen auch mit Sahne."

* * *

Später in der Küche hole ich gerade die Lasagne aus dem Ofen als du den Kühlschrank öffnest und mich fragend ansiehst.

„Wo hast du denn den Wein von letzter Woche hingestellt?  
Das war ein echt guter Perignon... von '71 oder ?"

Ich bin verdammt verdutzt und das siehst du mir wahrscheinlich auch an, denn du fängst plötzlich schallend an zu lachen.

Anscheinend kannst du also doch einen Wein zu schätzen wissen.

Vielleicht hast du ja sogar mal eins meiner Bücher gelesen.  
Ich weiß nur das ich glücklich bin. Jetzt, hier und heute mit dir.

Und wenn wir uns beide ein bisschen zusammenreißen werden wir auch noch weitere 5 Jahre miteinander überstehen. Hoffentlich auch noch mehr.

* * *

Soooviel daazuuuuuuuuuuu

Sagt mir einfach was ihr davon haltet okay ?  
Reviewt

Kody


	3. Shu's POV: Chapter 01

Disclaimer:

Gravitation und alle seine Charaktere gehören Murakami Maki.

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit es sei denn ihr wollt mich dafür bezahlen aufzuhören.

Ich akzeptiere konstruktive Kritik, würde mich über Beta-angebote freuen, und lache über Leute die es nötig haben über mich und meine Arbeit zu meckern.

Bedenkt das es sich hier um Fanfiction handelt, also eine Geschichte von einem Fan,

es gibt also keinerlei Charaktere die "OOC" sind, weil ich schließlich nicht Murakami-senpai bin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Ab hier gibts die Story aus Shuichis sicht !

* * *

Ich hatte eine stressige Woche im Studio und freute mich deshalb um so mehr als K uns den Nachmittag frei gab. Hiro hatte mir vor den Aufnahmen heute morgen erzählt das gestern ein Zirkus in die Stadt gekommen war, der allerdings schon morgen wieder abbaut. 

Ich packe meine Sachen, will dich überraschen und einladen mit mir zum Zirkus zu gehen.  
Hiro wird heute den Tag mit Ayaka verbringen und hat demnach keine zeit für mich.

Es ist erst kurz nach mittag als ich voller Vorfreude in unsere Wohnung hineinplatze.

"Yuuuukiii! Ich bin wieder daaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ich kann mir förmlich denken wie du gerade zusammengezuckt bist und auf deinem Laptop jetzt sowas wie "ksdjfh" dein Kapitel verziert.

Ich stürme in dein Arbeitszimmer und fange direkt an mit meiner Überzeugungsarbeit.

"Yuki! Gestern ist ein Zirkus in die Stadt gekommen gehen wir da hin? Biiiiiiiitteeeeee! Hiro hat keine Zeit er hat ein Date mit Ayaka! Bitte Yuki! Mach doch auch mal Pause!"

Deine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. Ein Zeichen dafür das du Kopfschmerzen bekommst.

"Hau ab du nervst."

Ich habe mir schon schlimmeres anhören müssen. Du wirst weich denke ich und grinse innerlich.

"Aber... der Zirkus ist morgen wieder weg...! Yuki bitte es ist sooo lange her seit wir mal was unternommen haben!"

Wenn ich nicht will das du nein sagst sollte ich anfangen richtig zu argumentieren.

Ich würde mich zwar gerne an dich klammern aber dann wäre der Zirkusbesuch wirklich gegessen.

"Schieb dir deinen Zoo sonstwohin, ich a-r-b-e-i-t-e!"

Ich stehe da als wäre ich geschlagen worden. Anscheinend hat er es nicht mal nötig mir richtig zuzuhören. Obwohl ich es nicht wirklich will werde ich sauer. Unmerklich spannt sich mein Kiefer und meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten.

"Du hörst mir nicht zu, Ich versuch ruhig zu bleiben, Ich spreche von einem Zirkus! Mistkerl."

Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge. Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht. Zu spät.

Und egal! Wer austeilen kann muss auch einstecken können.

Ich drehe mich um und verlasse ohne ein weiteres Wort sein Arbeitszimmer, allerdings nicht ohne die Tür heftig hinter mir ins schloß fallen zu lassen.

Ich bin noch nicht 2 Schritte weg als ich auch schon höre wie deine Finger wieder über deine Tastatur flitzen.

Ich stapfe ins Wohnzimmer und durchsuche die CD-Ständer. Da ist sie ja. Meine CD mit meinen Lieblingsliedern.

Ich überspringe die langsamen Lieder, selbst die die Du für mich geschrieben hast und drehe voll auf. Ich stoppe bei "The Rage Beat" und schmeiße mich mit Zettel und Stift aufs Sofa.

Ich schreibe nichts bestimmtes nur was mit in den Kopf kommt.. Ziemlich oft steht das Wort Mistkerl da...

Irgendwann ist die Spannung in meinem Körper einfach zu groß und ich springe auf und packe mir das Sofa. Ich gehe wieder einmal meinem liebsten Hobby nach. Deine Wohnung umstellen. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt aber das hab ich schon immer gemacht. Ich muss dich dringend daran erinnern Thoma anzurufen wegen dem neuen Parkett. Danach geht es mir einfach besser. Als sich selbst 3 Stunden nach meiner Ankunft nichts in deinem Zimmer rührt springe ich auf schnappe mir meinen Schlüssel und meine Jacke, stelle die Musik aus und knalle die Haustür hinter mir zu.

Wie ich dich kenne wirst du dir eh keine Sorgen machen. Du denkst ich gehe zu Hiro um mich auszuheulen. Wenn du mir mal zuhören würdest hättest du mitbekommen das Hiro heute nicht da ist.

Das hindert mich allerdings auch nicht daran in seine Wohnung zu gehen.

Selber schuld wenn er mir verrät wo er seinen Ersatzschlüssel versteckt. Okee er war betrunken... aber trotzdem.

Ich hocke mich vor seinen Fernseher und spiele Nintendo.

* * *

3 ½ Stunden später und 85 Leben weniger mache ich mich auf den Heimweg. Ich hoffe wenigstens zum Essen kommst du aus deinem Zimmer heraus. Oft genug ißt du gar nichts. 

Von unten aus sehe ich das in deinem Arbeitszimmer kein Licht brennt. Höchstwahrscheinlich schläfst du. Ich öffne die Tür. Ich bewege mich extra langsam und leise um dich nicht zu wecken und betrete die Küche. IM Türrahmen bleibe ich stehen und kann meinen Augen nicht trauen.

Da stehst du vor mir. Ich blicke von Dir zum Tisch, der schön gedeckt ist. Du hast dir wirklich Mühe gegeben, sogar Kerzen hast du aufgestellt. Ich blicke zurück in deine Augen und für einen Moment habe ich das Gefühl in ihnen zu ertrinken.

Plötzlich klingelt es und ich zögere kurz bevor ich mich umdrehe um zu öffnen.

Vor uns steht ein Lieferant meines Lieblingsitalieners. Ich nehme ihm die Tüten ab und blicke zu Boden, weil ich mich daran erinnere, wie ich ihn letztes Jahr auf der Weihnachtsfeier von NG Records, vor lauter Freude über meine Lieblingslasagne, geküsst habe.

Du greifst über mich hinweg, zahlst und schubst die Tür vor der Nase des Boten zu. Dann nimmst du mir die Tüten aus der Hand und wir kehren in die Küche zurück.

Du schiebst mir sogar den Stuhl ran bevor du die Kerzen anzündest, unser Essen servierst und uns Wein einschenkst. Du hebst dein Glas und ich tu es dir gleich und nippe vorsichtig daran.  
Es ist ein sehr guter Wein. Mittlerweile kenne ich mich nach all den Weinproben mit Bad Luck aus. Ich schätze ein Französischer Perignon vielleicht von 71 oder etwas drüber.

Wenn ich dir das sagen würde würdest du mich wahrscheinlich auslachen.

Unser Essen verläuft schweigend. Ich liebe diese Lasagne. Ich wußte gar nicht das dir das aufgefallen ist.

Nach dem Essen stehst du auf und fängst mit dem Abwasch an. Als du fertig bist ergreife ich das Trockentuch um dir zu helfen aber du nimmst es mir wieder aus der Hand.

Du küsst mich auf den Scheitel und mir läuft es ein wenig kalt den Rücken runter.

Du gehst aus der Küche und ich folge dir. Du scheinst auf dem Weg zurück ins Arbeitszimmer zu sein, also setze ich mich aufs Sofa. Ich bemerke das du stehengeblieben bist und mich ansiehst und ich gucke fragend zurück.

Du kommst auf mich zu und überrascht mich ein weiteres mal indem du dich neben mich setzt.

Ich verlagere mein Gesicht und lege meinen Kopf in deinen Schoß. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag so liegen. Auf deinen Knien mit deinem arm auf meinem Rücken.

Du streichst mir eine Strähne aus der Stirn und mir läuft es wohlig den Rücken runter.

Du bewegst dich, und ich hebe den Kopf. Ich schaue wohl wieder "irgendwie niedlich", denn du beugst dich runter und gibst mir einen Kuss.

Es ist ein besonderer Kuss. Ohne jegliche Forderung. Nur weich, zärtlich und sanft.

Du stehst auf, gehst bis zur Tür und drehst dich dann um.

Ich liege immer noch auf dem Sofa, versuche herauszufinden was du von mir erwartest und warum du dich so verhältst.

Du gehst in Richtung Schlafzimmer und ich folge dir.

Als ich eintrete bemerke ich plötzlich das du hinter mir stehst und drehe mich um, gerade als du die Tür schließt.

Du umschließt meine Wange mit deiner Hand und küsst mich erneut, diesmal eindeutig fordernder, und bewegst mich rückwärts Richtung Bett.

Als meine Kniekehlen das Bett erreichen knicke ich nach hinten weg und ziehe dich mit dir.

Du atmest stark durch deine Nase und ich glaube tatsächlich das du an mir schnupperst.

Langsam schiebst du mir mein T-Shirt hoch um es mir nur wenige Sekunden später über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Du verlässt meinen Mund und knabberst und küsst dir deinen Weg zu meinen Nacken und beißt sanft hinein. Ich erschauere und du küsst mich aufs Schlüsselbein.

Ich seufze, weil ich bemerke wie viel du doch von mir weist und denke tief in meinem Herzen das ich dir doch nicht so egal sein kann.

Ich verkralle meine Hände in deinen Haaren und auch dir kommt ein leises Stöhnen über die Lippen. Du küsst dich weiter runter, entlang an meinem Brustbein bis zu meinem Bauchnabel und versenkst kurz deine Zunge in ihn. Ich versuche ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, weis aber da du es mitgekommen hast, als ich fühle wie du gegen meinen Bauch lächelst.

Du umfasst mit deinen Händen meine Hüften und bist kurz davor den Bund meiner Hose nach unten zu ziehen als ich plötzlich die Luft anhalte.

Ich greife weiter hinter deinen Kopf und versuche ihn Still zu halten.

"Nein..."

Du erstarrst und doch kann und will ich meine Worte nicht rückgängig machen.

"Was?"

Ich sehe deine Verständnislosigkeit und blicke dir ein wenig traurig in die Augen.

"Nein. Ich will das jetzt nicht."

Du richtest dich auf und gleitest an das Fußende des Bettes.

Aufgewühlt wie mir scheint fährst du dir mit deinen Händen durch die Haare und versuchst deine Fassung wieder zu erlangen.

"Wie meinst du das ?"

Du scheinst es nicht zu verstehen, und ich kann dich dafür nicht mal anschreien, denn auch ich weiß nicht genau warum.

"So wie ich es sage.. Ich möchte -jetzt- keinen Sex mit dir."

Auch wenn ich versuche ruhig zu bleiben tobt in mir ein Orkan.

Ich will mich nicht immer nur nach dir richten.

Diese... Beziehung,... besteht zwischen uns beiden!

Ich will nicht mehr einfach nur derjenige sein den du anmotzt und in der folgenden stunde willig im Bett liegen hast!

Du drehst dich um und gehst.

Ich sitze auf einer Ecke des Bettes und stütze meinen Kopf in meine Arme.  
Warum muss es immer Sex sein?

Reicht es dir nicht einfach mal eine Nacht so mit mir zu verbringen?

Du kommst nicht zurück und so schlafe ich zum ersten mal alleine in dem großen Bett.  
Ich friere.

* * *

Danke fürs Lesen. 


	4. Shu's POV: Chapter 02

Disclaimer:

Gravitation und alle seine Charaktere gehören Murakami Maki.

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit es sei denn ihr wollt mich dafür bezahlen aufzuhören.

Ich akzeptiere konstruktive Kritik, würde mich über Beta-angebote freuen, und lache über Leute die es nötig haben über mich und meine Arbeit zu meckern.

Bedenkt das es sich hier um Fanfiction handelt, also eine Geschichte von einem Fan,

es gibt also keinerlei Charaktere die "OOC" sind, weil ich schließlich nicht Murakami-senpai bin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Ich versuche dir in den folgenden Tagen aus dem Weg zu gehen, überhäufe mich selbst mit arbeit um so lange wie möglich im Studio bleiben zu können.  
Ich habe dich am Tag nach unserem Streit auf dem Sofa schlafen sehen und bin einfach aus der Wohnung raus geschlichen und zur Arbeit gerannt.

So früh war ich noch nie.

Ich versuche mich im Songtexte schreiben aber ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Automatisch lenken sich alle meine Gedanken direkt zu dir.  
Ich weiß nicht ob ich ungerecht war.  
Vielleicht?  
Ich liebe dich schließlich und ich weiß das du mich auch liebst, auch wenn du es mir nicht sagst.

Du bist ein Genie mit dem geschriebenen Wort. Du kannst dich super ausdrücken, davon kann ich nur träumen. Aber du hast ein großes Problem damit deine Gedanken und Gefühle mündlich zu übermitteln, alles was du sagst ist abwertend, nur selten nett und ich denke das du dich hinter einen großen mauer versteckt hälst, weil du Angst hast noch einmal so verletzt zu werden wie vor 11 Jahren von Kitazawa.

Ich kann dir das nichtmal krum nehmen!  
Wenn ich dich nicht als so eine Art Anker hätte, weiß ich nicht was aus mir geworden wäre nach dem Vorfall mit Aizawa.

Eww.. selbst die Namen sind sich auf eine Art ähnlich...

Ich drifte nun völlig mit meinen Gedanken ab und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Seit 1 ½ Wochen haben wir jetzt schon nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen.  
Wenn ich schlafe, arbeitest du in deinem Zimmer und ich bin nicht ganz aus dem Bett und in der Dusche auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, da liegst du auch schon drin.  
Du meidest mich also habe ich nach 2 Nächten wieder auf dem Sofa geschlafen.

Ich bin Zuhause angekommen und öffne leise die Wohnungstür, vielleicht schläfst du ja noch.  
Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer, lege meine Tasche ab und bleibe ein wenig verdutzt im Türrahmen stehen.

Du liegst auf dem Sofa, auf deinem Bauch. Ich weiß das du anders nur schlecht einschlafen kannst.  
Ich weiß nicht wie du darauf reagieren wirst, und stelle mich darauf das du grummelig wieder im Arbeitszimmer verschwindest,

doch ich wage mich vor und setze mich vorsichtig auf deinen Hintern.

Ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu schwer und versuche mein Gewicht gleichmäßig zu verlagern.

Ich streiche mit meinen Händen über deinen Rücken und merke wie furchtbar verspannt du bist. Kurzentschlossen fange ich an dich zu massieren. Vielleicht hebt das ja deine Laune.

Ich höre ein leises Stöhnen über deine Lippen kommen und du spannst deine Pobacken an, wahrscheinlich ohne das du das überhaupt mitbekommst.

Ich spüre wie sich langsam das Blut in meinen Lenden sammelt und ich versuche mich abzulenken, indem ich leise anfange mit dir zu sprechen, egal ob du mich hörst oder nicht.

"Verdammt bist du verspannt... Du solltest nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen, du hast schon genug Probleme mit deinem Rücken wenn du den ganzen Tag am PC hockst."

Du antwortest nicht. Du hattest schon immer einen tiefen schlaf.

Ich massiere weiter deine Muskeln und komme nicht umhin sie zu bewundern.  
Ich frage mich wo du sie her hast, wo du doch die meiste Zeit vor deinem PC hockst...  
Mir kommt ein Gedanke das du vielleicht Sport machst, doch die einzige Art der sportlichen betätigung die du machst wäre...mit mir schlafen.  
Ich werde rot, mir wird heiß und meine Lenden bringen mich fast um.

Ich stoppe die Massage, lehne mich nach vorne und küsse dich in den Nacken.

Ich kanbbere zärtlich an deinem Ohr und erhoffe mir das du aufwachst.

"Yuki..."

Dein Körper erschauert und ich glaube ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg.

"Yuki schläfst du?"

Ich schibe dir dein Hemd über den Rücken nach oben und küsse deine Wirbelsäule entlang, von den Schulterblättern abwärts.

"Jetzt nicht mehr", flüsterst du, aber es ist durchaus angenehm so geweckt zu werden."

Ich bin an deiner Hüfte angelangt und schlage den Bund deiner Hose um, und küsse dir zärtlich das Steißbein.

Ich merke an der Art wie du deinen Körper anspannst das du dich zurückhälst, und verlagere deshalb mein Gewicht ein bisschen weiter nach hinten, presse meine offensichtliche Erregung in deinen Oberschenkel und lehne mich wieder nach vorne um so nah wie möglich an dein Ohr zu gelangen.

"Dreh dich zu mir um."

Du folgst meiner Bitte und unsere Augen treffen sich.

Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl das deine Augen bis in die tiefe meiner Seele blicken können, und wenn es nicht DU wärst, würde ich mir unglaublich nackt vorkommen.

Ich fange an dein Hemd zu öffnen und küsse mir meinen Weg deinen Bauch entlang nach oben um schließlich über das Schlüsselbein an deiner Ohrmuschel zu landen.

Ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten und lecke mit meiner Zunge zärtlich an ihr entlang,

doch dann wende ich mich deinem Mund zu und wir versinken in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Du nimmst meine Hüften in die Hände und ziehst mich auf deinen Schoß während du dich aufsetzt. Ich stöhne in unseren Kuss als unsere Erregungen aufeinandertreffen und ich bin froh mich heute morgen gegen meine Hotpants entschlossen zu haben.

"Shuichi... Bett... Ich... brauche dich..."

Ich kann dich hören und doch glaube ich zu träumen. Ich nehme das fordernde aus unserem Kuss, werde umso zärtlicher und kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Ich merke wie sich auch dein Mund verändert und bin völlig verwundert als ich merke das du auch lächelst.

"Das steht dir. Du solltest das öfter machen."

Ich hatte nicht die Absicht das gedachte laut auszusprechen, doch jetzt ist es mir auch egal. Ich küsse dich erneut auf den Mund, stehe auf und ziehe dich an deiner Hand hinter mir her.

Ich zeihe dich aufs Bett und lege mich neben dich.  
Für ein paar Minuten verliere ich mich in deinen Augen.  
Schließlich aber hebe ich die Hand und streichle dir über die Wange.

"Ich liebe dich."

Ich kann nicht anders. Ich muss es dir immer wieder sagen.

Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich.

Ich sehe wie in deinen Augen die Emotionen überlaufen.  
Wenn, dann sieht man in deinen Augen wie es dir geht und was du fühlst.

Du öffnest den Mund und ich weiß das du etwas sagen willst, womöglich sogar DAS,

es aber einfach nicht kannst.

Ich lege meinen Zeigefinger auf deine Lippen und lächle dicverstehend an.

"Ich weiß", flüstere ich und küsse dich kurz auf die Lippen.

"Du bist ein großer Künstler beim schreiben aber du hast es nicht so mit Worten."

Erneut lege ich meine Lippen zärtlich auf die deinen.

„Aber das ist schließlich der in den ich mich verliebt habe.  
Es tut mir weh wenn du mich beschimpfst und kaltherzig bist. Aber das bist du, Yuki, und in diese Person habe ich mich schließlich verliebt... Außerdem ist da noch deine andere Seite, deine weiche, geradezu zärtliche, die mir die Haare aus der Stirn streicht, oder die Decke über die Schultern zieht und mich auf die Stirn küsst, wenn du denkst das ich schlafe und ich merke nichts. Ich weiß, das du mich liebst, auch wenn du es niemals sagen wirst.  
Du musst es mir nicht sagen. Worte sind nichts gegen Taten, und mit deinen kleinen Handlungen beweist du mir viel mehr wieviel ich dir bedeute als ich dir mit meinen Worten wohl jemals beweisen kann."

Ich merke wie sich eine Träne aus meinem Augenwinkel löst und ich ärgere mich über mich selbst weil ich schon wieder vor dir weine.

Doch anstatt wie sonst über mich herzuziehen streichst du mir die Träne von der Wange und in deinen Augen meine ich soetwas wie erleichterung, aber auch zuneigung zu sehen.

"Zeig mir wie sehr du mich liebst... Make love to me...", ich merke wie meine Stimme zittert und werde immer leiser und plötzlich küsst du mich.

Erst zaghaft berühren sich unsere Lippen.  
Du knabberst an meiner Unterlippe und mir entfleucht ein keiner seufzer.  
Ich LIEBE es wenn du das machst.

Du tastest dich fast schüchtern mit deiner Zunge in meinen Mund.

Da du keinerlei anstalten machst weiter zu gehen, nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen und stupse deine Zunge mit meiner an.

Du legst dein Hemd ab und widmest dich meinem Oberteil zu.  
Du fährst mit deinen Händen über meine nackten Seiten und ich erschauere.

Ich weiß nicht warum aber du schaffst es mit den kleinsten berührungen die größten Gefühle in mir auszulösen, als wäre es die erste Nacht die wir miteinander verbringen.

Du merkst das mein Pullover eigentlich deiner ist, und der Schalk kehrt zurück in deine Augen.

"Du hast mich also vermisst, hm?" Du grinst und deutest auf den Pullover.

Ich öffne meine Hose und deute frech auf eine Unterwäsche die ich trage.  
Seine teuren Kelvin Klein-pantys, die bei ihm einfach unwiederstehlich eng anliegen und mir wie Boxershorts auf den Hüften hängen.

"Freak", höre ich dich murmeln und du küsst mich auf den Bauchnabel.

Ich muss unwillkürlich kichern, da war ich schon immer empfindlich.

"Freaks Lover" gebe ich frech zurück und ziehe dich höher um da weiter zu machen wo wir aufgehört hatten.

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze."

Ich grinse und schaue in das Gesicht des Mannes den ich über alles Liebe.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?" frage ich und streichle deine Brust.

„Weißt du... eigentlich hatte ich den anstrengenderen Part. Warum bist also du immer derjenige der völlig fertig ist ?"

„Schmeichelt dir das denn nicht? Liegt schließlich an dir das ich völlig kraftlos in deinen Armen liege."

Du Lachst. Ein schönes Geräusch. Du beugst dich vor und ich strecke meinen Kopf zu dir um in einem Kuss zu versinken.  
Plötzlich grummelt mein Magen und ich könnte mir die Haare raufen... Perfektes Timing...

„Komm wir springen unter die Dusche und dann koche ich dir deine Lasagne.  
Und wenn du ganz brav bist... gibt's noch nen schönen Nachtisch", du grinst eindeutig anzüglich und knabberst an meiner Oberlippe.  
Ich schaue laszif durch meine Wimpern in deine Augen, grinse und flüstere:" Mit Sahne ?"

Du lachst erneut und ich freue mich das du glücklich bist.

"Sicher. Meinetwegen auch mit Sahne."

* * *

Später in der Küche holst du gerade die Lasagne aus dem Ofen und ich bin auf der Suche nach unserem Wein.

„Wo hast du denn den Wein von letzter Woche hingestellt?  
Das war ein echt guter Perignon... von '71 oder ?"

Du schaust mich an als hätte ich plötzlich ein drittes Auge und ich kann mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Du scheinst wirklich von mir zu denken das ich nur meine Musik kenne und für das öffenltiche Leben garnicht geeignet bin.  
Ob du wohl Ohnmächtig wirst wenn ich dir erzähle das ich alle deine Bücher gelesen habe ?

Ich streiche mir ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen und schaue dich an.  
Wir werden noch viel miteinander zu besprechen haben,

aber ich bin glücklich, das du glücklich bist, und das ich ein kleiner Auslöser dafür bin.

Ich hoffe wir bleiben für immer zusammen.

Das war meine erste abgeschlossene Fanfic.

Danke fürs Lesen :)

Kody


End file.
